Sent by My AngelDevil
by Terri L. Jade
Summary: Rath strays from the group during a mission and he meets someone unexpected! Thatz looks for him and gets the worst disapointment ever! OneShot, please read and review.


Rath Illuser sighed, sitting on a rock. He had gotten lost from the group, looking for demons to kill. Since he was lost, he recalled what Lord Lykouleon told him years ago. "If you get lost, stay where you are". Though he hated Lykouleon's guts, (he didn't show it...) he stayed. Hours had gone by, and still noone came for him.

When Rath had had enough, and was about to get up, he heard rustling in the bushes. Hoping it was a demon, he unsheathed his sword. A hooded figure appeared from the forestry. Rath started running at the person, but he stopped as the figure removed the hood, revealing himself. It was Kai-Stern. Rath dropped his sword. He didn't know what to do. Should he glomp him and act like he cared? Or should he shout and cuss him out?

During this whole thought process, Kai-Stern walked over to Rath and wrapped his arms around him. "Rath...I know you really hate me, on the inside. But...I'm back. And...I've missed you...I..." Kai-Stern's voice was shaky, like he was about to cry.

Rath pulled away from him hastily, seeing that yes, he _was_ about to cry. This hit a certain spot in Rath's heart. What was filled with hatred was now replaced with love, guilt and regret. He felt the need to hold him...no. He felt the need to be held. By Kai-Stern. To be taken care of. Because, in truth...beyond his almighty exterior, there lied an innocent, confused little boy. One that had to hide away, and not let anyone get close. He began to cry and he flung himself at Kai-Stern, who only responded with a smile and an embrace. An embrace Rath had waited for an eternity.

It seemed like hours went by, when it was only minutes. Minutes of bliss. Just the embrace was pure ecstasy. Rath wondered what Kai-Stern's lips would make him feel like. Then he wondered what the sight of his lean body would make him do. Then the thought of Kai-Stern's body against his, their erections against eachother made Rath blush profusely and gave him a little hard-on.

Rath pulled away from Kai-Stern, hoping he hadn't noticed his new little development with his..friend.

Apparently he had, because Kai-Stern was chuckling. He took a step towards Rath, only to be countered by Rath taking a step back. Then, at a swift motion, Kai-Stern wrapped his arms around the black-haired demon, pulling him into a lip-lock.

Rath wanted to pull away, to resist the Dragon Officer...but he didn't. Instead he deepened the kiss, by pulling Kai-Stern closer. He licked Kai-Stern's lips, and the parted his own lips. Kai-Stern's tongue entered his mouth and caressed his tongue.

Surely, this moment had to be a dream. One merely created by his angel.

Thatz and Rune had noticed about after ten minutes that Rath had disappeared. Who didn't notice the lack of..."Where're the demons? I wanna kill the demons! Thaaatzzzz...can we kill the demons?" So they split up. They had been looking for hours now and it was getting extremely dark. But, Thatz wasn't going to quit. Besides...if he found Rath first, he'd be able to tell him the truth. Maybe he was walking in circles. It wouldn't be a surprise to him, considering that two hours in, looking for him, Thatz was walking in a cirle that consisted of ten feet, before he pulled himself together.

He continued wandering around the forest. But, then he had a sudden feeling. Like...in the next few minutes he'd reach him. He'd see Rath. He felt he was walking in the right direction. He felt that everything would go perfectly...he'd find Rath and he'd tell him that he loved him. Rath would confess that he felt the same and they'd hold eachother. And they'd kiss for hours. And when Rune and the others found them, Rune would be jealous and Kai-Stern would be up in Heaven cursing like a sailor and Kharl would have a hissy fit that consisted of broken tea cups and whips. He stopped walking. He could see him kissing Rath. It was literally right in front of him. 'Wait. No. I'm looking for Rath. That can't be us, yet...' Then he truly focused his eyes. He wasn't holding Rath or kissing him...Kai-Stern was. A pit formed in Thatz's stomach, and his whole world fell apart before his eyes. He felt his heart shatter in his own chest and then shatter again, just for good measure.

The devils down below surely wanted Thatz to suffer today, and suffer he did.


End file.
